Towards An Unknown Future
by Invid HellCat
Summary: The first in my "Unknown Future" Trilogy. Takes place right before the girls separate to go to their respective Colleges, so could this be the last hurrah for the Azugirls?


**STANDARD LEGAL CRAP: I DON'T OWN JACK SQUAT AZUMANGA DAIOH IS NOT, HAS NOT, AND WILL NOT EVER BE MINE. I WRITE THIS ONLY FOR FUN AND NOTHING ELSE.**

**TOWARDS AN UNKNOWN FUTURE**

**BY INVID HELL CAT (8/18/10)**

Scattering To The Four Winds:

In Tokyo International Airport a group of seven girls sat around a table for what could possibly be the last time. They were laughing and smiling, and generally having a good time. Today was the day that the youngest among them was leaving for a University in America. The six other girls were wondering what sort of reaction they would see. Would she breakdown again like she had at the graduation ceremony, or would she be able to hold back the tears this time? "So, Chiyo-chan you as excited as you are nervous?" Kagura asked the twin pig-tailed child prodigy. "Oh yes, I'm very nervous about starting classes in America, but I'm excited too that I'm gonna get a chance to experience another country and culture." Chiyo Mihama replied as she took a sip of her drink. The other girls pretty much nodded, a few adding how they were kind of jealous that she was going overseas. The girls continued their jovial banter, and chatter until they heard an announcement over the airport's P.A. system. "Attention passengers of Delta Air Lines flight 8777 from Tokyo to Honolulu the plane will begin boarding special needs passengers in five minutes at Gate J-12, repeating Delta Air Lines flight 8777, Tokyo to Honolulu, will be boarding special needs passengers in five minutes at Gate J-12."

Yomi Breaks Down:

Tomo looked over to Chiyo and asked her if that was her flight, Chiyo responded that it was. "Well, I guess we need to start heading over soon then." Tomo replied. "We still have a few minutes, so we can finish up our snacks and drinks." Chiyo told Tomo and the girls started to chat amongst themselves again, until they heard the unmistakable sound of a pair of glasses falling against the table followed by a soft crying. All of the girls looked at Yomi with a somewhat stunned expression on their faces. Tomo was the first to break the silence. "Yomi, what's the matter?" She asked her life long friend in a voice filled with concern. Yomi almost growled her answer through her tears. "Don't any of you get what's about to happen here?" She then started to cry a bit harder. "We…we're about t…t…to be sc…sca…scattered to the f…fo…four wh…wh…winds. Th…th…this could be the last ti..time w...w…we see each other." Yomi was barely able to choke out the last of her words as she was now completely broken down and openly sobbing. The girls, Tomo most of all, were stunned they had never seen their friend break down like she was doing now. Gently Tomo placed her right hand on Yomi's left shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. "Yomi, I think we all know, the gravity of today isn't lost on any of us." She spoke in a tender voice as she put her other hand over Yomi's right. "We, just wanted to send Chiyo-chan off with a happy memory. There'll be plenty of time for tears later." The Wildcat continued as she gave Yomi's hand a comforting sqeeze as well. "Yeah, Yomi, we pretty much all feel like you do, but we wanted to be happy for Chiyo-chan's sake." Kagura added in then wrapped her arms around Yomi's neck. The others all added their agreement. "But, dammit we may never see each other again, I mean Chiyo leaves in a few minutes, Kagura, Sakaki, and Kaorin, all leave for their colleges tomorrow, and I leave for my school the day after that. The only ones who aren't leaving are Tomo and Osaka. This could be it, the last time all seven of are together like this." After Yomi finished this statement the girls were quiet again until Sakaki broke the silence. "Don't worry we're all friends, best friends, we'll find ways to keep in touch, and sooner or later we'll all be back together again." She said in her usual quiet voice. "Yeah, Miss Sakaki is right." Kaorin added quickly. "Yeah, Yomi, for all the times I've pissed you off, and drove you up a wall, you've always been there for me, you've never been able to stay angry at me for very long, and the same goes for me, you're my very best friend Yomi you always have been since the day we met. So, I know we'll see each other again, but even if we don't we'll still be in each others hearts for the rest of our lives, because all of us have become best friends over these past three years." Tomo said as she stood Yomi up and hugged her tightly. Yomi returned the embrace. "Thanks guys, Chiyo-chan, I'm sorry I broke down like that, but I guess hearing that announcement just was the straw that broke the camel's back. I guess I've been holding all that in since we graduated. I didn't mean to ruin it, I'm so sorry." The bespectacled brunette stammered out. "It's ok Yomi, like Tomo said I think we've all felt that way in recent days." The child prodigy spoke as she too gave Yomi a hug.

Chiyo's Boarding Call, Sisters Always Come Back To Each Other:

A little while later the girls were now sitting on some chairs near the gate where Chiyo-chan would board her flight to America. Osaka was quietly sitting apparently staring off into space as usual. Then another announcement was heard over the P.A. system. "Attention all passengers of Delta Air Lines flight 8777, Tokyo to Honolulu, is now boarding first class passengers, at Gate J-12, repeating Delta Air Lines flight 8777, Tokyo to Honolulu, is now boarding first class passengers at Gate J-12." This was it the moment had arrived for Chiyo to board her flight. Naturally all of the girls gave Chiyo a hug and a final good-bye. Sakaki even gave her a Nekokoneko key-chain. Chiyo thanked her for it and promised her she'd take good care of it. Finally Osaka went up to Chiyo and without saying a word she tightly hugged the child prodigy, and started crying herself. "I'll miss you so much Chiyo-chan, you've been my best friend these last three years, well you're practically the little sister I never had." Osaka managed to say between her sobs. "I'll miss you too Osaka, but really we don't have to worry then, if I'm your sister, then we'll come back to each other. My mom always told me that sisters will always come back to each other no matter what may physically separate them. And, I love you big sister." Chiyo told her friend as she herself was trying fighting off tears, albeit with no success. Osaka wiped a tear off Chiyo's cheek. "Yeah, we're sisters, we'll come back to each other. I love you too, Chiyo-chan." Osaka replied as she gave her new "little sister" one final hug. Chiyo began to walk towards the gate she stopped about half a step short. She closed her eyes for about a second and then when she opened them again she turned around and blew a kiss to all of her friends and told them she loved them all. She then walked into the tunnel to board her flight. The girls seeing Chiyo blow them a kiss, returned the gesture, "We, love you too, Chiyo-chan." They all said as one. After that they saw Chiyo turn and start to walk into the tunnel taking her to her flight. None of the girls so much as moved a muscle, some even held their breath, until their young friend was out of their sight.

A Quiet Ride Back Home:

The six remaining girls watched as Chiyo's plane taxied down the runway. As soon as it was off the ground the girls stared to walk back to the train station to go home. "Hey, any of you want to come to my house for a while? Just to hang out." Yomi asked in an unusually quite voice for her. Tomo, and Osaka answered they would like that. "I would really love to Yomi, but I've got to finish packing, and take care of some final arrangements to get some furniture delivered to my apartment, plus I have to get a carrier and couple other things for Mayaa. And, since my train leaves at six in the morning I pretty much have to get everything done today." Sakaki said, but then quickly added. "But, I'll get it all done before we all go out to dinner tonight." She finished before Karoin also said that she had some final packing to take care of, and she was going to visit Chihiro before she had to leave as well, but she too would make it back in time for dinner. "Yeah, sorry Yomi, but I can't either right now, I promised my mom that I'd run some errands with her after I saw Chiyo-chan off, plus I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle since they'll be leaving to go to London for a business seminar later today, and won't be able to see me off tomorrow, and like Kaorin and Sakaki I also still have some last minute packing left to do. Not to mention my train departs at 6:45am so I pretty much have to get everything done today as well." The athlete said in a somewhat disappointed tone. "Oh, I see, o.k. then, guess I'll see you all at dinner tonight." Yomi replied with the same soft voice. With that the girls boarded their train back home. Tomo looked silently at her childhood friend, worried about what was going on in that mind. In all her life Tomo could never remember seeing Yomi look as depressed as she did right now. 'Oh Yomi, what's the matter with you? You still worried about all that stuff we talked about at the airport?' Her thoughts wondered. Unconsciously she reached her hand out for Yomi's and then interlocked their fingers together. Yomi looked at her wildcat friend with a sad smile on her face, and an inaudible "thank you" escaped her lips. Tomo just gave her friend's hand a soft and reassuring squeeze. The two remained like that for the rest of the trip.

Around the Lake, Tomo Comforts A Broken Yomi:

At the girls' stop they all got off and told each other that they would see each other at dinner. Yomi, Tomo and Osaka all headed towards Yomi's house, while Kagura, Karoin, and Sakaki headed towards their own homes. About half way to Yomi's house the three girls passed a park. "Hey lets walk around the lake a bit, it's such a nice day outside today." Yomi said her voice still very quiet for her. Tomo just looked at her friend again worry plastered over her face. "Sure Yomi, sounds like a good idea." Tomo replied. "Yeah, walk around the lake would be nice, but wouldn't it be more fun to try to walk through the lake instead." Osaka said in her usual random way. Tomo just gently elbowed Osaka in the ribs. "Not, now Osaka, please just not now." Tomo said pointing to Yomi. Osaka seemed to get the message and just nodded her head. Silently the three walked about half way around the lake when Yomi just walked over to a bench and sat down. And, then she broke down again. Her glasses had fallen to the grass, and she had put her head in her hands sobbing deeply. Tomo and Osaka were sitting on either side of the brunette, just gently rubbing her back. Finally when the tears subsided Yomi looked at Tomo. "I'm sorry I'm just ruining the whole day, but it hurts Tomo, after all these years, we're going to be separated, after tomorrow I may never see you again." She paused to take a deep breath. Tomo and Osaka just sat quietly knowing that Yomi had more to say. Yomi took a few more seconds to collect her thoughts before she continued. "It's true what you said back at the airport Tomo, you are my best friend. You have been since we first met back in grade school. I know we've never said that to each other much, but it's so very true, and I can't help it anymore I'm going to miss you so much it already hurts. It hurts more than I ever thought anything could hurt." Yomi blurted out before she started crying again. Tomo then just embraced Yomi in a tight hug, now herself shedding tears. "Me too, Yomi, it hurts me too, it's going to be so strange waking up and knowing you're not going to be there, after all these years, you've become a very important part of my life, and yes I'm scared too that after you leave for college that I'll never see you again. Yomi, please don't take this the wrong way, but I love you, I love you more than anyone else on the planet, I have since as far back as I can remember. You Koyomi Mizuhara, are the best, best friend that a person could ever hope to have." Tomo told her childhood best friend while continuing to hold her. "Thanks, it really helps me to hear you say that. It means more to me than I can put into words, and you Tomo Takino, really are a wonderful person and a terrific best friend to have yourself. I wouldn't change a second of all the years we've been friends, and I do love you too, Tomo, and have since that first day in grade school." With that the two friend slowly let go of their hug. The two friends stood there for a second and Tomo put her hands up to Yomi's shoulders and Yomi did the same to Tomo both girls with a genuine smile on their face. Nothing was said between them but at this point words were no longer necessary. Just the simple contact and the smiles said everything that needs be said. Just then they heard Osaka. "Wow, I'm trippin, this is amazin, I'm gonna walk through the lake." Yomi and Tomo looked over to see their friend wearing Yomi's glasses. The two childhood friends laughed. "Osaka you kncklehead." Yomi said as she continued laughing. "Yeah, Osaka wearing blind-girl Yomi's galsses will ruin your eyes." Tomo joked, as Yomi glared at her after the "blind-girl" comment. Then she laughed again. "Come on let's get Osaka out of the park before she drowns herself and looses my glasses." Yomi told Tomo in the most chipper voice Tomo had heard Yomi use all day.

A Dinner For Six:

Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki, and Kaorin, were all sitting outside of an Italian Restaurant, waiting for their party to be called. Yomi was by far in a much better mood, after having been able to spend the day with two of her closest friends in the world. The six girls talked about spending the night at Kagura's place since she was closet to the Train Station that her, Sakaki, and Kaorin were all leaving from, and since Sakaki, and Kagura's trains' were scheduled to depart just forty-five minutes apart, it just seemed to fit. Kaorin's train had a scheduled departure time in the early afternoon, so the plan was they would then spend the rest of the day with her, until she had to leave. "Mizuhara party of six your table is now ready. Mizuhara party of six" The girls heard over the intercom. The six friends went inside the restaurant to be seated. The dinner went well, nobody broke down in tears this time. When they were all finished eating Yomi stood up. Her five friends looked at her as she raised her glass above her head. "It's been an amazing past three years, I'm lucky I've met all of you, and that we've become such great friends, I'd like to make a toast to our past, to our present, to our futures, but most importantly of all, to our friendship, may it never end before we do." She said beaming a smile at her friends. "Here, here, to our never ending friendship." Tomo quickly and maybe a bit too loudly replied. All the girls clinked their glasses together. "To our never ending friendship." They all said as one. After that Tomo stood up. "I have a little something for all of you. Something that we can all remember each other by. Some pictures I took of us at graduation. I gave Chiyo-chan hers before we got to the airport and I want the rest of you to have them as well." She said as she reached into a bag and pulled out five envelopes. "Oh a few of them are pictures of us at Chiyo-chan's beach house as well, all three trips there." The five girls all took one of the envelopes from the Wildcat, and thanked her. Skimming through them the girls noticed that the pictures she had taken were of all of them, some of them alone others in groups of two or more, and even a couple of Miss Yukari, and Miss Nyamo, and one that was the last picture they took that day. A picture of all seven of the girls in front of the front door of the school. A few silent tears were shed, and once again the girls all thanked Tomo for the present. They then left and headed to Kagura's house.

One Last Sleep-over, and A Very Special Gift:

As much as the girls all wanted to stay up late, watch movies, gossip, and generally goof-off as usual they knew that tonight they couldn't since they all had a very early start so they could see Sakaki and Kagura off properly. Even Tomo was being rather sedate, well at least sedate for her. But at the same time, Yomi sensed there was something more to the Wildcat than she was letting on. It was about midnight when Yomi got up for some unknown reason. She went into the kitchen to get herself a drink of milk, but when she got there she saw Tomo sitting at the counter fidgeting with something in her hands. "Tomo, have you slept at all?" Yomi asked as she got a glass and poured herself some milk. "A little, but, I know this is hard to believe coming from me but I have a lot on my mind right now." She laughed as she continued to fidget. "What's that in your hands?" Yomi asked expecting Tomo to comeback at with some joke or sarcastic remark. "Just something special." Was her only reply. "Special huh?" Yomo repeated the answer. "Yeah, but I'm sort of afraid to give it to the person I want to give it to, I'm kinda scared she may think something else that it's not." Tomo said still sounding very serious. "Oh, that surprises me to hear you say that, but then again you've been surprising me all day." Yomi said half jokingly. "Yeah, well I can be serious too you know." Tomo said with a bit more of a bite than she meant to. "I know you can Tomo, I'm not arguing." Yomi replied softly. Tomo apologized for sounding snippy, and then she turned towards Yomi. "It's for you Yomi, I just didn't know how to give this to you without it looking like something completely wrong." Tomo held out her hand to Yomi. Yomi saw a small box in Tomo's hand. "Tomo is that what I think it is?" She asked not really sure how to take this. "Yes, I'm sorry but I had to do something Yomi, after all the years we've been together, I just found I couldn't help myself." Tomo answered it was obvious to Yomi that Tomo was now herself crying. She then took the box out of her best friend's hand, and opened it. What Yomi saw inside was a birthstone ring, and necklace. Her birthstone, and a little note inside as well. "Dear Yomi, I don't know what to say now, after over ten years of friendship, I just don't know what else to do, please I hope you can accept this ring and necklace as a last gift before college starts, I know it looks strange like I'm trying to propose to you or something, but I'm not believe me, this is just a token of the best friendship I've ever had in my life. I wish you nothing but the best Yomi. Please no matter what happens from here on out, please never forget me. I could never forget you. You're my best friend and the person I love most in life. I'm glad we met that one day back in grade school, it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. With Love, your best friend Tomo." Yomi finished reading the letter, and shed silent tears, she could tell Tomo put her whole heart into the this letter, and not a word of it was false or teasing, or joking. She looked from the letter and straight into her best friends now tear filled eyes. "Thank you Tomo, this I can't say it in words, but believe me, thank you from the very bottom of heart, the very core of my soul. I won't forget you, ever, no matter how many new friends I may make you'll always be my one and only true best friend." As earlier in the day the two friends just embraced, not a word was said, because as before none were needed. After a few moments of just standing there hugging they finally pulled away. "Here let me help you put the necklace on Yomi." Tomo finally said. Yomi just smiled and pulled her hair off her neck while Tomo put the jewelry around her best friend's neck. Tomo then took the ring. "I know lovers are supposed to put the ring on the left hand, but, we're not, so how about I put it on your right hand?" She continued Yomi just held her right hand out to Tomo and nodded as Tomo put the ring around Yomi's right ring finger. Afterwards Yomi leaned forward and gave a small kiss to the center of Tomo's forehead. "What was that for?" Tomo asked a bit shocked. "You've never kissed me before ever." Tomo finished. Yomi just looked her childhood fiend in the eyes, and smiled. "Because, you're my best friend, and you just proved that so beautifully, and besides is there really a problem with friends kissing on the forehead?" She asked in mock indignation. Tomo just shook her head. "No, I guess there isn't." She answered softly, and returned the gesture. "Come on lets get some sleep." Yomi said while trying to stifle a yawn. "Yeah, it's gonna be another long day tomorrow." Tomo answered through her own yawn.

And Then There were Three:

Morning came ridiculously early for the six friends. Of course there were some questions about Yomi's new jewelry, and the explanation seemed to satisfy the girls. Although Kagura said that no matter what it meant she was cool with it. Kaorin just blushed furiously still having her own infatuation on Sakaki, but she was able to manage that she too would stand behind her friends no matter what. Sakaki didn't really say anything feeling that nothing needed to be said. Osaka just went off on one of her usual tangents about jewelry and marriage, none of which made any sense to any of the others. Then the time came and Sakaki's train made it's final boarding call. As expected Kaorin was in tears. "Miss Sakaki it was so nice to have met you, I…I… I'm really going to miss you, and Miss Sakaki I l..l…lo..love you Miss Sakaki." Kaorin finally stammered out after three years of being completely tongue tied around the tall but kind girl. "I know Karoin I have known, sorry I never let you know before today, but I was afraid of hurting you since I don't feel the same way, but I still would very much like to be your friend." Sakaki told the shorter girl. Karoin looked crestfallen, but recovered quickly. "Well, I accept, I'm just glad to have that much, even though it's going to drive me crazy, but thank you so much Miss Sakaki, and Miss Sakaki." Kaorin said. "Yes, Kaorin?" The tall girl replied. "Miss Sakaki, please call me Kaori." Sakaki smiled at the smaller girl. "O.K. Kaori it is." She then took the smaller girl into a hug, and kissed her on top of her head. "Take care Kaori. Best of luck in all you do." Sakaki said as the two let go. "And, you too, Miss Sakaki, best of luck to you too." Then Kaori got up on her tiptoes and gave the taller girl a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing she slowly backed away and waved a final farewell as she watched her first and only crush board the train. Karorin felt an arm around her shoulders, and heard a small laugh. "Took you long enough to say it Karoin." Tomo said as she ruffled the girl's hair. "Yeah, I'm glad I did, and I'm so happy that Sakaki thinks of me as a friend, at least it's better than nothing." She answered obviously quite happy. It seemed all too quickly but, the time for Kagura to board her train came as well. Tomo walked up to Kagura and hugged her. "It's been real, and it's been fun Kagura. I'll miss you, good luck with school and swimming." The Wildcat said as Kagura returned her hug. "Same to you Tomo, it has been a blast, I just wish I had known you for all three years." Kagura gave Tomo a very enthusiastic thumbs up. "Yomi, Osaka, Kaorin, it was great having met you all, I'll never be able to forget any of you, thanks for your friendship, I look forward to the day we can all be back together again and reminisce on these last couple years." The athlete said as the four girls entered into a group hug. After the hug ended Kagura boarded her train. Just as soon as the train started moving they noticed Kagura's head poke the window and saw her blow a kiss to them and give a final wave. The girls blew a kiss back and waved until they could no longer see their athletic friend. The four remaining friends went to Kaorin's house until it too was time for her to depart. One again the girls found themselves at the train station. Osaka was sitting next to Kaorin who at this point was looking like a nervous wreck. "What's the matter Kaorin, you look all nervous?" Osaka asked. "I am Osaka, this is going to be the longest I've ever spent away from my mom, my first time really and truly being on my own, and I'm a bit freaked." Kaorin replied as she put her head in her hands. "Maybe going to college was a mistake." She added her voice a bit muffled by her hands. "No, I don't think it's a mistake, I think it's a great idea, we all have to fall out of the nest sooner or later." Osaka replied, which caused Kaorin to look at Osaka strangely. Then she laughed. "I think, Osaka, for the first time since I've known you I know exactly what you mean, but I would've worded it a bit differently." Shortly there after the final boarding call was made. "Well, this is it, it's my turn to leave now." Kaorin said to her friends, failing horribly at fighting back tears. "It really has been fun to have known all of you, good luck with everything, and don't forget to write me." She said as she gave a short hug to each of her remaining friends. The three other girls promised they'd write and call when they could. Then Kaorin boarded her train. Just before the train started to move she too stuck her head out the window. "Fare well, and I love you all." Kaorin said as the train then started moving. Once it was out of sight of the three remaining girls Yomi spoke up. "And then, there were three." Neither Osaka nor Tomo made any reply.

THE END OF AN ERA, BUT NOT THEIR FRIENDSHIP:

The rest of the day was a blur to the three remaining friends, but they accomplished their main goal, spend as much time and do as much stuff together as they possibly could, and they decided to sleep over at Yomi's that night. Both Yomi and Tomo cried themselves to sleep because they knew what the next day had in store. They were both having a hard time trying to figure out what life was going to be like without their best friend in it on a daily basis. The next morning Yomi and Tomo were sitting in Yomi's bedroom trying their best to keep from loosing it again. "It's the end of a era you know." Tomo said as she wiped away a tear from her eyes. "The Toyomi era is now over." She said again as more tears made their way down her cheeks. Yomi just looked at her distraught best friend as she absent-mindedly fingered the necklace she had been given. "The Toyomi era huh, you make us sound like some kind of couple in a bad yuri anime fan fiction." Yomi said trying to crack a joke to keep herself from crying again, it didn't work. After sharing some untold number of hugs the two left Yomi's room and headed for the kitchen to eat some breakfast and wake Osaka. About two hours after the three high school graduates finished their breakfast they heard Yomi's mother call up to Yomi. "Koyomi the moving van is here." Yomi opened the door to her room and called back to her mom. "O.K. thanks mom, I'll be ready in a couple minutes." She called back. She took in a deep breath, as once again the finality of her mother's words hit home. Before she could shed a tear she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Don't you dare start crying now. Yomi no baka." She heard the Wildcat's voice whisper from behind. The bespectacled girl just put her hand over Tomo's. "It's too late for that you knucklehead." Yomi turned around to look into the eyes of her childhood friend, and saw that they were also tear filled. The taller brunette leaned forward and kissed Tomo on her forehead. "Do I need to say it again. I'm really going to miss you Tomo, but make me a promise." Yomi spoke to her childhood friend. "Sure Yomi what is it?" Tomo asked as she then wiped away a few tears from Yomi's face. "Since you and Osaka are all that are staying behind, take care of her. Since in a way she's all you'll have left. At least for a while." She then wiped a tear off of Tomo face. "Of course. I promise." Tomo replied softly. "It really is the end of an era you know. An era I never thought would ever end." Tomo added as she then leaned in to plant her own kiss on Yomi's forehead. "Yeah, maybe you're right, or maybe the era of Toyomi is just being put on hold for a little while." Yomi replied with a grin on her face, then said. "Just because one era ends, doesn't mean our friendship has to." She then reached under her bed, and pulled out her own surprise for the Wildcat. It was also a small box. "Yomi you didn't." Tomo said when she saw it. "Yeah, I did, open it." She told her best friend. Tomo did and what she saw inside made her gasp. It was the exact same thing that she had gotten for Yomi, a birthstone necklace and ring, she even put a little note inside the box. Tomo read the letter. "Dear Tomo, thank you for all of your years of friendship, I know we never said it as often as we should have, but thank you so much I could never have dared hoped to have a best friend as wonderful as you. Yes we had our ups and downs, but in the end through thick and thin, heaven and hell, you were always by my side when it really counted. I hope I was able to be the same for you. And when I saw this ring and necklace with your birthstone I knew that it would be the best gift I could give you. You Tomo Takino will always have a very special place in my heart. Love always, Yomi" When Tomo finished reading the letter she once again hugged her bespectacled friend. "Thank you Yomi, thank you for your support, and friendship and love for all these years." The Wildcat said somberly. "Of course Tomo, what are best friends for after all." Yomi said as she put the ring on the right hand of Tomo, and then helped her put the necklace on. Then with the help of Yomi's mom and Osaka they started to load up the moving van.

THE UNKOWN FUTURE AWAITS:

After they had finished helping Yomi pack the moving van the three friends bid each other a final tearful farewell. Tomo and Osaka stood in Yomi's yard till well after the moving van was out of sight. Neither girl really wanting to believe that all of their friends had now gone. Like Yomi had said two days before they really were now "scattered to the four winds" and who knows what the future had in store for any of them. Finally Tomo tired of just standing around doing nothing but stare off into an empty street and drive way turned to her Space Cadet friend. "Come on Osaka, lets try to find something to do before I die here of boredom." The Wildcat spoke as she started to walk off in the general direction of somewhere. "O.K. what do you have in mind Tomo?" Osaka asked as she started to follow the aforementioned girl. "Don't know, but lets just let our hair down and have as much fun as we can since this our last week of freedom before we have to start college ourselves." Osaka seemed a bit confused at Tomo's words. "But, Tomo how can you let your hair down since you cut it so short, and mine already is down." Osaka wondered. "Never mind Osaka, it was just a figure of speech, but anyways lets just do something fun, anything I don't really care what it is. Just so long as it's fun. I've had too much seriousness over the last couple of days. It's starting to dive me insane." Tomo spoke as she continued to walk not really paying attention to which direction she was going. Osaka seemed to try think of what to do, then almost as if someone had hit a light switch. "I know karaoke, we haven't done karaoke in a while." Tomo stopped walking at Osaka's suggestion, and turned to face her friend with a grin on her face. "Great idea, at least it's a start." After a while they arrived at the Karaoke bar, and were surprised to see Yukari and Nyamo in the same area. "Tomo, Osaka, what are you two doing here, and without the rest of your motley crew?" Yukari asked. "We were just about to do some Karaoke, and the others have all left for college already." Tomo replied in her normal hyper-active way. "Oh well, you girls have fun, me and Nyamo are gonna get drunk off our asses." Yukari laughed as she gave a "V" sign to her two former students only to get elbowed in the gut by Nyamo. "Don't listen to her, we're only here to visit an old friend from our own college days, but you girls have fun." Nyamo said as started to drag Yukari towards their own destination with Yukari yelling at Nyamo the whole time. Tomo and Osaka just watched the scene play out in front of them for a few seconds. Then stared at each other before Osaka spoke. "Those two will never change will they Tomo?" Tomo blinked her eyes a couple times. "I think you're right Osaka." Tomo replied as she looked back at her. "Come on Osaka, we have karaoke to do, we can sing our hearts out today, then, who knows what the future has in store for us, but we'll meet it head on like bulls in a china shop." Tomo said as she put her arm around Osaka sholders, and started to push the girl forward into the karaoke bar.

**THE END.**

END NOTES: Wow, never in my life have I ever written a single chapter fan fic this long. Nearly 6200 words and almost 11 full pages in my word processor. It felt wonderful to write again I've been in a massive writers funk over the last several years, who knows maybe this'll help get me out of it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm always open to comments, suggestions, and criticisms . Peace out y'all Invid HellCat (8/21/10)


End file.
